JoyDay Event : One Moment With You
by Lee Hye Eun KMS
Summary: Warning ! GS .OS


**One Moment with You**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Hyukjae, Kim Ryeowook.**

**Rate : T+**

**Warning : GS, Typo, EYD tidak sesuai.**

**EnJOY ^^**

Suasana dikelas itu terbilang ramai, banyak siswa yang berkeliaran ,entah bermain apa. Ada juga yang sedang asyik membaca buku bagai tak menghiraukan keadaan sekitar. Malah ada juga yang sedang sibuk berdandan, mematut dirinya agar selalu terlihat cantik.

Didepan sana tampak seorang gadis duduk tenang di bangku nya, dengan pandangan mengarah kebawah. Jemari lentik nya menari anggun di atas suatu benda elektronik yang banyak digandrungi oleh remaja sekarang.

Raut wajah nya cantik, bahkan sangat cantik. Matanya, hidungnya, dan bahkan bibirnya . Oh sungguh maha karya yang indah.

"Min~"

Gadis berambut blonde ,tinggi, kurus ,namun proporsional menepuk pelan bahu gadis yang ia panggil 'Min' .

"Hm"

Min hanya berdehem bermaksud menjawab sapaan gadis blonde.

"Aish kau ini! Berhentilah sibuk dengan ponsel mu itu min." gadis itu merajuk. Dia tak suka jika diacuhkan begini.

"Oke-oke.. Ada apa hyukkie?"

Min meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja dan membalikkan badannya kearah gadis blonde yang bernama Hyukkie.

"Kau sedang berkirim pesan dengan namja mu Min?"

Hyukkie menatap Min a.k.a Sungmin dengan pandangan yang menuntut.

"Hehe iya hyukkie. Makanya kau jangan mengganggu ku"

Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya. Itulah kebiasaannya jika ia sedang kesal.

"Aigo~ Min, jangan mempoutkan bibirmu. Tak lihatkah kau namja-namja disini menatapmu?"

Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya, dan benar saja teman-teman kelas nya memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan kagum, bahkan dengan tatapan lapar.

"Errr, kau benar Hyukkie "

Drtt

Drtt

Drtt

Tiba-tiba saja ponselnya bergetar pelan tanda pesan masuk.

_**From :**__**My Prince**_

_**Iya baby, kau tenang saja songsaenim tidak memperhatikanku. Kau sedang apa hm?**_

Senyum mengembang tercipta di bibir Sungmin . Hyukkie yang melihatnya hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Jujur saja dia terkadang iri melihat Sungmin dengan namjanya. Yah, karena mereka nampak sangat romatis. Padahal jika Hyukkie tahu lebih dalam lagi, pasti dia akan prihatin dengan keadaan sahabatnya itu.

"Min~"

"apa hyuk?"

Sungmin sibuk membalas pesan dari namja nya ,maka dari itu dia hanya sekenanya menjawab perkataan Hyukkie.

"Kalian sangat romatis min~"

Hyukkie ikut melongok ,membaca pesan-pesan antara Sungmin dan namjanya.

"aniya hyuk, ini tak seperti yang kau bayangkan"

Sungmin tersenyum miris. Orang-orang memang tahu hubungan Sungmin dengan namjanya. Hanya saja, mereka tak tahu kalau Sungmin sangat anti bertemu namjanya.

"Hey, kau kenapa Min?"

Hyukkie dapat merasakan arti senyum Sungmin, senyuman itu jelas terlihat dipaksakan .

"Hhah~ aniya. Ah nde, 3menit lagi pergantian pelajaran Hyukkie. Kali ini songsaenim pasti datang"

Hyukkie jelas tahu Sungmin mengalihkan pembicaraan, tapi Hyukkie dapat memaklumi. Mungkin saja itu masalah internal.

.

.

.

Sungmin duduk di lantai tepat di pintu kelasnya yang terbuka lebar. Sungmin selalu asik berkutat dengan ponselnya. Bukan, dia bukan sedang berkirim pesan . Hanya saja dia sedang mencari berita terbaru seputar boyband favoritnya. Boyband papan atas, Super Junior.

"Hai min"

Salah satu siswi kelas sebelah menyapa Sungmin. Sungmin menatap siswi itu.

"Hy juga Sunny~"

"Jangan duduk di pintu min, nanti dilamar balik lho~"

Sunny menggoda Sungmin. Ya, dia sering melihat Sungmin duduk seperti itu. Lebih tepatnya setiap hari, kecuali minggu tentunya.

"Hehe. Aku sudah terbiasa Sunny"

Sungmin hanya cengengesan tak jelas, sementara Sunny hanya tersenyum maklum.

"aku tahu, kau sedang menunggu 'dia' kan?" Sunny menunjuk sebuah ruangan yang tepat diseberang ruang kelas Sungmin.

"A.. ah aniyo!" Sungmin melambai-lambaikan tangannya tanda bahwa dia sedang tidak menunggu seseorang. Jangan lupakan pipi bulatnya yang ikut memerah. Sungguh sangat manis.

"Haha aku tahu kebiasaan mu Sungmin-ah. Aku duluan nde, yang sabar menunggunya" Sungmin mengerling nakal.

"Aish kau ini apa-apaan!" Sungmin menarik rok seragam yang digunakan Sunny.

Sunny hanya terkikik geli berhasil menggoda Sungmin.

.

.

.

"Hhaah~ dia lama sekali" Sudah setengah jam lebih dari jam pulang Sungmin menunggu namjanya.

Sungmin menyenderkan kepalanya pada sisi tembok sebelah kanan.

Sungmin ingat betul, namjanya melarang Sungmin untuk menunggu kepulangan kelas namja itu, tapi Sungmin tetap ngeyel. Jika ditanya ,dia pasti akan menjawab 'Aku kan merindukanmu' . Selalu saja alasannya itu.

.

.

.

"Ah! Itu dia!" Wajah Sungmin seketika berubah senang, pasalnya satu jam sudah dia menunggu namjanya, dan akhirnya namja itu keluar juga.

Sungmin bergegas beranjak dari duduknya. Dia langsung berjalan ke arah lorong yang menghubungkan ruang-ruang kelas dengan parkiran dibelakang.

Sungmin menunggu dengan hati yang berdebar-debar. Inilah kenapa sebabnya Sungmin selalu anti jika bertemu namjanya.

Terlihat seorang lelaki tampan, menggunakan jaket putih serta tas yang tersampir indah dibahu kanannya berjalan kearah Sungmin. Seketika hati Sungmin bergemuruh, dia malu jika bertemu namja itu.

"Mwo?!" namja itu terkejut. Dia terkejut melihat Sungmin yang berdiri dilorong itu.

Langsung saja ia berlari menghampiri Sungmin.

"Ya! Kenapa kau disini Ming? Sudah kukatakan kau pulang duluan, tapi kenapa sekarang kau ada disini eoh?" namja itu memegang kedua bahu Sungmin dan menggoncang-goncangkan pelan.

"I..I—tu~ .." Sungmin gugup berbicara dengan namjanya.

"Itu kenapa?" pandangan namja itu kali iini menuntut tajam. Seketika Sungmin langsung menunduk.

"Aku~ … Menunggumu .."

"Aigo~ , sudah ku bilangkan. Kelasku ada rapat Ming." Namja itu berjalan melewati Sungmin menuju parkiran tanpa menggengam jemari Sungmin ataupun mengajaknya untuk berjalan.

"Tapi Kyu~" Sungmin segera menarik tangan namja itu a.k.a Kyu, berharap agar dia berhenti berjalan.

"Aku merindukanmu Kyuhyun-ah~" Sungmin segera memeluk Kyuhyun. Melupakan jantungnya yang bergemuruh. Kyuhyun terkejut, pasalnya Sungmin tak pernah sekalipun mau memeluknya, dan sekarang? Sungguh ini keajaiban bagi Kyuhyun. Sungmin sendiri? Dia juga tak percaya akan kelakuannya.

"Aku juga merindukanmu Ming~" Kyuhyun memeluk balik tubuh mungil Sungmin.

"Kajja kita pulang Ming, aku akan mengantar mu." Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan mereka dan menggenggam tangan Sungmin erat.

.

.

.

"Hhah aku tak percaya ,benar-benar tak percaya!" Sungmin menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi bulatnya. Lalu dia berbaring di kasur empuknya.

Sungmin masih membayangkan peristiwa tadi. Dia masih tak menyangka ternyata dia berani memeluk Kyuhyun duluan.

"Aigo~ aigoooo aku bisa gila ommaaaaaaaaaaa" Sungmin frustasi benar-benar frustasi.

Sungmin menelungkupkan wajahnya dibawah bantal pink nya,dan untuk selanjutnya dia tertidur lelap.

.

.

.

Drrt

Drrt

Drrt

Ponsel Sungmin terus bergetar. Namun pemiliknya seakan-akan tuli mendengar getaran ponselnya. Pantas saja begitu, pemilik ponsel itu masih asik dengan selimut dan bantal-bantalnya, padahal hari sudah malam. Apakah orang tuanya tidak membangunkan Sungmin? Sungmin tidak tinggal dengan orangtuanya melainkan dengan paman dan bibi nya. Lalu kenapa bukan mereka? Paman dan bibinya sedang pergi menjenguk tetangganya yang sedang sakit, jadi mereka meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian dirumah mereka.

Drrt

Drrt

Drrt

Lagi. Ponsel itu lagi-lagi bergetar.

"Hhoamh~" Kali ini Sungmin mendengar getaran itu. Sungmin meraba-raba nakas disebelah tempat tidurnya tanpa membuka mata indahnya.

Setelah didapat, Sungmin membuak ponselnya dengan ogah-ogahan.

_**From : My Prince**_

_**Baby, bagaimana kalau besok kita jalan-jalan?**_

Dan semua pesan masuk berasal dari namjanya a.k.a Kyuhyun. Sungmin tahu, KYuhyun tak menerima penolakan, lagi pula dia juga masih sangat merindukan Kyuhyunnya. Oh Sungmin apakah selama disekolahan itu tak cukup mengobati rasa rindumu?

_**To : My Prince**_

_**Jalan-jalan kemana chagi?"**_

Mereka sepakat untuk saling memanggil dengan panggilan khusus. Jika diantara mereka memanggil dengan panggilan biasa, itu artinya hubungan mereka sedang tidak baik.

Drrt

Drrt

Drrt

Segera dibuka ponsel Sungmin.

_**From : My Prince**_

_**Bagaimana kalau kita ke Seoul Forest? Aku sangat ingin kesana baby~**_

"Seoul Forest? Hm , tak buruk juga."

_**To : My Prince**_

_**Seoul Forest? Kyaa, aku juga ingin kesana Kyunnie! .. Baiklah aku ingin istirahat dulu untuk besok. Pay pay chagi~**_

Untuk selanjutnya tak terdengar lagi suara getaran dari ponsel Sungmin. Mungkin Kyuhyun mengerti akan kondisi tubuh Sungmin, sehingga dia membiarkan Sungmin untuk beristirahat.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya…

Sungmin sedang mematut dirinya didepan cermin. Dia nampak sibuk merapikan rambutnya. Saat ini Sungmin tengah mengenakan pakaian terusan selutut berwarna soft pink dengan cardigan berwarna putih. Jangan lupakan rambut panjangnya yang ia kepang dan disampirkan kesebelah sisi kiri pundaknya. Dia juga menambahkan topi putih diatas kepalanya. Sungguh kali ini dia terlihat sangat cantik.

Drrt

Drrt

Drrt

Ponsel Sungmin bergetar. Diambilnya ponsel di dalam tas selempang motif Minnie mouse.

_**From : My Prince**_

_**Keluarlah. Aku sudah menunggu mu di tempat biasa baby~**_

"Ish dia cepat sekali" Langsung saja dia bergegas turun kebawah.

"Bibi~ , aku pergi main dengan temanku dulu nde. Pay pay"

Tanpa menghiraukan jawaban bibinya ,Sungmin segera pergi keluar rumah itu.

.

.

.

Sungmin berlari ke gang kecil –tempat Kyuhyun biasa menunggunya- ..

Sungmin dapat melihat Kyuhyun sedang bermain dengan ponselnya. Cepat-cepat dihampirinya.

Hap!

Sungmin menutup kedua mata Kyuhyun dengan tangan mungilnya.

"Aku tahu ini kau sayang" Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin yang menutup matanya. Lalu menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang.

Chu~

Kyuhyun mencium sekilas pipi Sungmin. Dan seketika wajah Sungmin berubah merah seperti tomat.

"Kkk~ kau sangat cantik Ming~" Kyuhyun memperhatikan Sungmin dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki.

"Aku memang cantik Kyunnie~ . Kajja Kyu!" Entah setan apa yang merasuki SUngmin. Yang jelas saat ini dia sangat semangat jala-jalan dengan namja tercintanya.

.

.

.

Kini mereka sudah sampai didepan Seoul Forest. Kyuhyun menitipkan motornya pada penjaga disana. Lalu menyewa sebuah sepeda yang memang sudah disediakan.

"ayo ming~ ,naiklah" Kyuhyun menepuk pelan besi yang ada di depannya. Menyuruh Sungmin untuk membonceng.

Sungmin menuruti apa yang Kyuhyun suruh. Lalu Kyuhyun mengayuh pelan sepeda itu menyusuri jalan Seoul Forest. Sungguh Seoul Forest terlihat mengagumkan. Disisi kanan kiri mereka kini banyak pepohonan yang menjulang tinggi menantang langit. Ada juga rerumputan, danau disertai perahu kecil yang siap membawa penumpang berkeliling danau. Kyuhyun sengaja tidak membawa Sungmin ke area Cultural Art Park, Ecological Forest, Nature Experience Area, Marshland Ecological Field ataupun Hangang Riverside Park. Kyuhyun hanya membawa Sungmin berkeliling kearea yang sepi pengunjung. Mungkin Kyuhyun hanya ingin melewati hari ini hanya berdua dengan kekasih tercintanya ini.

"Wwaah. Kyunnie~, Seoul Forest benar-benar indah. Disini penuh dengan warna hijau. Walaupun aku menyukai warna pink."

Kyuhyun terkekeh geli. Dia tahu, saat ini kekasihnya itu sedang mempoutkan bibirnya. Kyuhyun paham betul kebiasaan Sungmin.

"Tapi bukankah ini menyejukkan sayang?"

Ya, Sungmin membenarkan omongan Kyuhyun. Suasana di Seoul Forest terlebih dengan area yang Kyuhyun pilih benar-benar menyejukkan.

Tak ada lagi percakapan antara mereka. Mereka sibuk menatap kagum setiap jalan yang mereka lalui. Tangan kanan Kyuhyun memang memegang stang sepeda, tetapi tangan kirinya memeluk erat pinggang Sungmin serta menggengam tangan Sungmin.

"Sayang, kita berhenti disini nde?" Kyuhyun menepikan sepedanya. Lalu dia meyyuruh Sungmin untuk turun. Barulah dia menyusul Sungmin.

"Kenapa disini Kyu? Disini terlihat sepi tak ada pengunjung~" Sungmin megedarkan pandangannya. Sama sekali tak ada orang yang berlalu lalang disekitar mereka. Sungmin sebenarnya menyadari hal itu. Sejak awal Kyuhyun membawanya ketempat-tempat sepi, padahal tadi Sungmin melihat banyak kendaraan terpakir diluar sana.

"Aku ingin menikmati hari ini hanya berdua bersamamu Sayang~"

Kyuhyun memeluk pinggang Sungmin dari belakang dan menumpukan dagunya dibahu kiri Sungmin.

Sungmin merinding dibuatnya. Jujur saja, ini pertama kali Sungmin dipeluk oleh kekasihnya. Dia tak pernah sekalipun dipeluk oleh mantan-mantannya.

Tapi sebisa mungkin Sungmin mengontrol dirinya untuk sesantai mungkin bersama Kyuhyun.

"Kyunnie~,"

"Eumb?"

"Ming ingin duduk Kyu"

Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin duduk direrumputan. Padahal disekitar mereka banyak terdapat bangku kosong .

.

Lama mereka terduduk tanpa percakapan apapun, hanyalah aksi diam membisu. Inilah yang membuat Sungmin dan mantan-mantannya cepat putus. Karena Sungmin tak pandai menciptakan kesan romantis, alasannya? Malu. Hanya itu.

Sungmin jengah dengan keadaan ini. Dia bertekat kali ini dia tak akan hanya diam jika sedang bersama kekasihnya. Maka dimulailah aksi Sungmin. Sungmin mencabut berberapa rumput dibwahnya. Lalu menaburkannya dikepala Kyuhyun, sontak Kyuhyun menolehkan pandangannya kearah Sungmin dan saat itu Sungmin tertawa lepas melihat keadaan Kyuhyun. Oh lihatlah, Kyuhyun nampak kotor dengan reruputan yang berserakan dikepalanya. Dan hal itu membuat Sungmin senang.

Kyuhyun menunjukkan raut melasya, dan itu semakin membuat Sungmin tertawa terbahak-bahak. Kyuhyun tak terima ditertawakan seperti itu, lalu dia pun membalas perbuatan Sungmin.

Dimulailah aksi candaan antara mereka. Keadaan berubah menyenangkan dari pada saat awal tadi hanya menunjukkan aksi diam mereka.

.

.

.

Setelah asik bercanda tawa dan bercakap-cakap, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk istirahat. Saat ini mereka berbaring diatas rerumputan Seoul Forest. Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin erat dan mengelus tangan Sungmin dengan ibu jarinya.

"Ming~, aku mencintaimu"

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin, tepat kesamping kiri. Lalu Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun disamping kanannya. Dipandanginya kedua bola mata Kyuhyun. Tak ada kebohongan, hanyalah sebuah ketulusan cinta yang sangat besar untuknya.

"Nado Kyunnie~" Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya, dan tentu saja tangan Sungmin-dalam genggaman Kyuhyun- pun terangkat. Dikecupnya lembut tangan halus Sungmin. Kecupan itu sarat akan cinta yang Kyuhyun punya untuk Sungmin.

Lama mereka saling menatap. Sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun melepaskan kontak mereka, dan beralih menatap jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kanan Kyuhyun –jam pemberian Sungmin-

"Sudah sore. Kajja kita pulang Ming~"

Deg

Tak ingin. Sungmin tak ingin hari ini berakhir dengan cepat. Dia masih ingin bersama Kyuhyun disini. Dia tak ingin pulang.

"Nanti Kyu~" Sungmin beranjak dari acara berbaring mereka ,melepas genggaman Kyuhyun, lalu menunduk memainkan jemari lentiknya.

Kyuhyun tahu, hal ini pasti akan terjadi. Setiap mereka jalan-jalan kesuatu tempat, Sungmin tak pernah ingin pulang sebelum sore menyambut mereka. Sore yang Sungmin maksud adalah saat sang mentari akan beranjak keperaduannya dan berganti dengan sang rembulan. Kyuhyun tak pernah mengabulkan itu, Kyuhyun tak ingin Sungmin dimarahi bibi dan pamannya. Kyuhyun khawatir.

"Tapi sayang-

"Ku mohon kyu~~"

Sungmin segera memotong apa yang akan Kyuhyun katakan tanpa menatap Kyuhyun. Sungmin sadar, Kyuhyun pasti akan menolak .

"Kau harus mengerti ming~, kau akan dimarahi bibimu dan begitu pun aku dimarahi omma ku"

Tapi Sungmin tetap tak bergeming.

"Hhaah~" Kyuhyun menghela napas nya berat.

Tes

Tes

Sungmin menangis. Perlahan air krystal menganak sungai dipipi bulat halusnya. Jika bias, Sungmin ingin segera menikah dengan Kyuhyun agar dia tidak berpisah dengan Kyuhyun. Namun, itu tak bisa ,mengingat mereka masih Senior High School.

Kyuhyun menengadahkan kepalanya keatas,menatap awan sore yang membentang dilangit. Setelah jengah menatap sorenya langit, dia mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping kirinya. Namun dia terkejut dengan pemandangan yang dia lihat.

"Omona~! Sungmin-ah ,kau kenapa Sayang?"

Kyuhyun akan menangkup pipi Sungmin. Namun gagal. Sungmin segera memalingkan wajahnya. Sungmin tak ingin Kyuhyun melihatnya menangis.

"Kau kenapa heum?"

Kyuhyun berujar lembut. Menarik dagu Sungmin dengan satu tangannya.

Namun lagi-lagi Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya. Segera jemarinya menghapus air mata yang dengan bodohnya keluar.

"Aku hany kelilipan Kyu. Tenang saja."

"Kau bohong Ming~" Kyuhyun tahu Sungmin bohong. Dengan segera Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dari samping. Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Sungmin. Tapi Sungmin menekuk kakinya dan menelungkupkan wajahnya disana.

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris mendapat perlakuan seperti itu.

"Sayang~, dengarkan aku. Aku hanya tak ingin kau dimarahi bibimu. Kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa bibimu sangat parno-an Ming~. Aku khawatir ming. Asal kau tahu, aku juga masih sangat merindukanmu dan masih ingin bersama mu disini. Tapi ini sudah sore sayang~, mengertilah. Ku mohon"

Kyuhyun berujar lirih, nyaris seprti bisikan. Namun itu cukup untuk didengar oleh Sungmin.

Sungmin bru kali ini mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun yang sarat akan kesedihan. Dari nada itu ada sebuah perasaan yang menunjukkan bahwa Sungmin egois. Dia sadar itu. Sungmin merasa bahwa dia memang egois. Sangat egois. Tapi apa salah? Baru kali ini dia mendapat kehangatan sebuah pelukan dari orang yang dicintainya. Semua yang dia lalui bersama Kyuhyun adalah semua hal yangtak pernah ia lakukan dengan mantan-mantannya. Dan itu membuat Sungmin sangat nyaman dan ingin selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama Kyuhyun.

Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun mengangkat kepala Sungmin. Dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sungmin. Sungmin dapat merasakan harum napas Kyuhyun menerpa wajahnya. Dia ingin berontak ,namun tak bisa.

Chu~ ..

Kyuhyun mengecup lembut bibir Sungmin. Kedua bibir indah itu bertemu. Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun menggerakkan bibirnya diatas bibir Sungmin. Sungmin kaget. Ini pengalaman pertamanya dalam hal berciuman. First Kissnya! Sungmin tak tahu harus bagaimana.

Menuruti kata hatinya, Sungmin menutup matanya dan mulai menggerakkan bibirnya.

Biarlah mereka terus menciptakan hal baru yang indah diantara mereka. Hal indah yang belum pernah mereka rasakan selain dengan diri mereka.

Pagi yang indah dilalui dengan senyuman hangat yang hanya dia berikan untuk kita, malam yang indah saat mendengar orang yang kita sayang menunjukkan suara merdunya, dan hati yang bahagia saat selalu berada didekatnya.

Happy KyuMin Day ^^

Sign in Diar a.k.a HyoBin a.k.a Hye Eun


End file.
